


Clonesworld

by Mick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mick/pseuds/Mick
Summary: The First thing they see is a bright white light, then as their eyes adjust, several others with them. They know something about this situation is wrong, but they cant tell what it is until they try to speak. Words form and die in their throat upon the realization that they arent 4 separate people anymore. Looking around the room they note they arent the only ones like this. They dont know what to do other than wonder, "where are we?"
Relationships: reader/eddsworld
Kudos: 9





	Clonesworld

**Author's Note:**

> chapters are gna be broken up cause im lazy and tired after writing for so long. also changing font colors is a pain in my ass <3

They've been here for what feels like 2 weeks when a voice comes over a crackling speaker. It tells them that they will be assigned rooms and names shortly. They watch as people come and go from the bright white room with the others they woke up to find with them. After what feels like hours they and 3 others are the only ones left in the room. They wait for several minutes until a red light begins to flash and the voice comes over the speakers again to tell the 'soldiers' to evacuate and execute protocol 4 before a loud siren begins wailing. They wait patiently with the 3 others but the door remains sealed shut. when the sirens finally stop they listen through the door for any sort of sounds and hear distant voices yelling. As the voices grow closer they begin to feel a sense of dread at who exactly might be coming towards their room. They jump when they hear knocking and a voice that's oddly familiar call out.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" 

It's one they know rather well, and before they can stop themselves they call out, their 4 voices merging into a chorus of "get us out of here please!" within seconds the door is burst through and a familiar face greets them with a grin.

"Hello, i'm Edd, but i feel like you knew that already." 

As Edd helps them through the hole in the doorway he explains to them what the place is and why it is they were being kept here.

"Bing was a scientist for the Red Army and had been working on making clones for them, but he had some issues in his process and had diverged from the original plan, he ended up using you all as test subjects instead of following through on his deal with the Red Army." 

They open their mouth to ask about the testing but are cut off by Tord who steals Edd away in a rather heated discussion. As they look about they take note of the others milling around in a daze. They head down the corridor and peer into rooms noting black body bags lain in many of the rooms. Upon further investigation they happen upon a room with men in the process of bagging another body. They cant help themselves when they reflexively turn and vomit into the corner of the room. The sight of the body making them sick, it was one much like themselves but slightly different. This one had Matt's looks with Edds hair, Toms black eyes, and Tords signature red hoodie, only the body was lifeless and bloody, they eyes cold and glassy. The men in the room glanced their way with sympathetic looks before one stood and came to their side.. He was a man with long brown hair with a yellow hoodie under what looked like a military coat.

"Let us take care of this, you should go meet with the others in the convoy group. Pat? can you lead this one to them?" 

A man in similar clothing stands and nods before turning his attention to them and motioning for them to follow as he heads through the door way and down the winding halls.

"Follow me, the others are just down this hall here." 

They follow him at a short distance so as not tto lose him but to also not stay too close incase he wasnt as friendly as they all appeared to be.. after a few minutes heading straight down the hall they turn a corner and are brought before a group of what looks to be more soliders but there are also many that look much like them in different variations. As they look around they hear voices heading their way and turn to see more men, one looks to be Tom who holds a small child in his arms as one of the others talks with him. They seem to notice their staring and stop infront of them. Upon closer inspection they see the small child looks much like a clo0ne of Tom, bu8t obviously much younger than it should be.

"This is so fucked up, hes just a kid!" 

Tom holds the small boy closer as he yells about how cruel it is to test on children when he suddenly seems to notice them and stops to eye them for a moment.

"You must be the amalgam that Edd was talking about, The only one that was a combination of us 4?" 

When they nod he smiles and holds a hand out to them to give a rather firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, well be taking you lot with us back to base camp here soon so just sit tight for now." 

As he adjusts the little on in his grip another man come sup to him whispering urgently and he frowns. With a heavy sigh he looks back to them then to the small child in his arms.

"Could you keep an eye on him for me? We found him alone in a dark room and I dont feel good about leaving him with unfamiliar faces incase he wakes up.."

They nod and gently take hold of the small boy as Tom smiles and thanks them before taking off with the other man. They take a closer look at the boy and note that he looks a lot like Tom did when they were children, only when he opens his eyes they see they aren't solid black, they look like static in comparison to the solid void of the original's. As he wakes up and blinks away sleep he tenses until his eyes focus in on their face. 

"Fweind? How find?"

His small voice sounds full of fear shakes as he speaks and it breaks their heart to hear such fear come from such a young voice. When they nod and whisper to him that he's safe he quickly clings to them and relaxes. When a solider come sup they feel him tense and cling tighter quietly begging them not to let go. In an instant they wrap their arms around his small body and whisper they arent going anywhere. The solider takes note of their reactions and steps back slightly before heading off to converse with another set of clones. After several hours they hear voices coming back down the hall and soon see Matt and Edd heading their way with a tote between them and men carrying more behind them. 

"Hello again! I had important things to attend to early but im back now, This is Matt! He came to help us out, brought some provisions for you lot and Clothes for you as well!" 

"Hello! Sorry I took so long to get here, I was waiting for word on how many of you were here." 

Matt and Edd set the tote down and start grabbing things from within it to pass around. 

"Alright everyone listen up! Those of you with Edd in them line up infront of me! Those with Tom in them go to Matt!." 

They look down at the boy in their arms and look to Edd who just smiles back. 

"You two seem rather close, wait here okay?" 

"Are these the two Tom mentioned over the radios?" 

Edd nods and Matt breaks into a broad grin and heads their way with a drawstring bag, he hands it to them with a wink.

" These are for you both, I was told we had 2 special cases so I hope these fit you properly." 

**Author's Note:**

> i write during work and when i should be asleep, so if it sucks it suck :)


End file.
